We will be together
by Kaylover15
Summary: Ferb and Phineas will fight to be together... PhineasXFerb
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey guys! It's been too long without fanfiction! I am really excited with this one! I've had the worst writers block!  
**_

_**I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes throughout the story. I just wanted to publish before I have to go back to school! :)**_

Of course I don't own Phineas and Ferb

_**We will be Together**_

_(Eventually_)

He held her close and they danced. The night was perfect, for her at least. Truth was he didn't feel quite right about the whole thing. He looked around the gym; all his friends were dancing with the one they loved. Except his brother, who was looking around the gym too. He let his mind return to Isabella. She looked really pretty in her dress; it gave him a funny feeling in his stomach. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. He knew one thing about it. It made him feel sick, sick inside.

It wasn't love. He knew it wasn't love, yet he kept calling it that. He looked back at what had brought him to this moment.

He asked Isabella out of guilt. She looked miserable after Buford made fun of her. He felt like it was his fault. She accepted happily, of course. Everyone knew that she liked him. He asked her once and she denied it, afraid of what would happen to their friendship. Everyone knew Phineas didn't feel the same.

He pretended to like her the whole week before the dance. Yet he didn't feel as bad, not like now. He felt terrible. "Izzy, do you mind if we take a break? I feel a little light headed," he lied. It wasn't all that much of a lie, he did feel sick. Before leaving her side, he gave a not so convincing smile. He walked over to the punch bowl. He didn't even bother to grab a cup. He just hit his fist against the table and cursed silently. He didn't think anyone was watching; last time he checked they were all dancing.

Silent tears feel down his face. That was enough for the one pair of wandering eyes to march up to him. "What the bloody hell has gotten into you? Leaving her there in the middle of the dance floor only to sit in the corner with the punch. Are you mad?" At this point the whole school stopped to watch the two brothers in a heated argument.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: It feels so good to be back****! :D again sorry for mistakes...**_

The younger brother had no idea what to say. Since when did Ferb say things like that. And why was he concerned about Isabella, did he like her? That was enough. Enough of everything. "AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" he screamed before running out the gym. Ferb and Isabella exchanged glances before running after him.

They looked down the hall to see the guys restroom door swing closed. "I'll go," was Ferb's rushed answer before running after him.

"Are you going to tell me what your problem is?" he asked coldly. He was furious. He knew he didn't talk much, but he had had it. His brother was on the last straw. If you had been through what Ferb has he wasn't being mean at all. He had been through a lot. His brother was being a baby ever since he asked Isabella to the dance.

The door to one of the stalls opened and out came Phineas. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I know how much you hate me right now. Just leave, its best for both of us. Rather you leave, than we rip of each other's hair out." He managed between sniffles. Ferb felt like a real jerk now. He sat his brother down on the floor, letting him lean against the wall.

"Listen. I love you bro. I want to help, I do. However I can't help you if you don't tell me what your problem is. What is making you act like a girl during that time of the month? All of a sudden you start crying. Phineas you worry me."

The younger boy nodded and sniffled. He reached for his brother and held him as he cried. "I don't want Isabella. I don't like her, Ferb. All my life I just wanted to be her friend. I don't know how to tell her. I tried ignoring her; she would just say that I'm oblivious. I thought just maybe if I went out with her, I could get her to not like me. Ferb I can't tell her…." He sobbed into his brother's shoulder.

"Is that all what this is about?" he asked shocked. For something that could be handled in a matter of seconds he was overreacting.

"No…..There's more…." He took a deep breath and whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me or just sit there like the Queen of England," Ferb joked trying to lighten the mood.

After some deep breathing he explained the rest. "I don't like Isabella." The green hair nodded, saying _yeah I got that, go on. _ "I don't even like girls Ferb. And the guy I do like, I will never have him." Ferb just sat there in complete alarm. He didn't know what to say. The red head took it as a hint to go on. "You want to know why Ferb? Do you want to know why I can't have the man I love?"

Ferb's voice was croaking, "w-w-why?" he managed to ask. He was embarrassed that his voice broke. He always appeared to be the smooth ladies man.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Sorry its short, i just wanted to end it at this part! _**

"…Because Ferb…..Because we are to close." He looked his brother dead in the eye. "…Because he is my brother." Ferb eyes grew wide. Phineas expected him to run away, to laugh in his face, to call him mental. He was prepared for all of that, he was prepared for everything but what he actually did.

After letting it sink in he smiled, not just smiled grinned. He pulled Phineas' tie so their faces were just inches apart and kissed him. He kissed him with every fiber of his being. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around the thought of his brother declaring his love for him in a high school restroom on prom night.

If it weren't for the knock on the door it might have been something more than just kissing. "…Ferb," Phineas moaned. When the world around him started to make sense again he opened his eyes. That's when the world started spinning so he closed his eyes again. It was too good to be true; having told his brother and him being better than okay with the news.

When he opened his eyes again he saw his bedroom ceiling. When he turned his head he saw his step brother staring at him with raised eyebrows. "You okay there mate; you were saying something in your sleep." Ferb knew that he did not just say his name, but said it through a moan, though that wasn't morning conversation. Come to think of it, it wasn't any conversation.

The red head sat up at rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, just a too realistic dream…kinda scaring…it was too real…." He made his way to the restroom to wash up. He bumped into his brother, but Ferb didn't care. He was busy thinking about what he said a couple seconds ago; _Too realistic dream._


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Last Chapter! :D hope you like the ending! again sorry 4 mistakes!_**

"Phineas…do you mind telling me what that dream was about?" He couldn't take it. He just had to know.

The question made the red head blush. "Um…yeah…sure….." he stumbled on words before telling him some made up story about a contraption they made together.

"Then why were you moaning my name in your sleep?" Ferb questioned not believing the previous tale one bit. He didn't want to bring it up, but he had to know.

"Okay fine…." After telling the complete real story, including detail from the way the tear fell from his check to the way Ferb's mouth tasted. He was about as red as his hair when he finished his dream.

The older boy just laughed. "What is funny about my dreams and feelings?" he asked harshly.

"…Because that actually happened years ago. Don't you remember? That's how we got together. Or was that part of the memories you lost after the accident?"

"What are you talking about? What accident?"

"After the dance we were erm- making...out in the back seat of my car. Isabella was so furious at both of us she left the dance. She didn't know we were in the back of the car when she started driving her car into ours. She was a little drunk that night. She started drinking for a while after we told her about us. Anyways she continued hitting my-our car until she passed out. We were rushed to the hospital when they found us. We were pretty banged up. You took a blow to the head. The doctors were afraid there was serious brain damage. I remember her apologizing thousands of times. I never did forgive her for what she did. There is still a scar on your head, under your hair. I was so scared that day. So scared I was going to lose you so soon after you were mine." Ferb's eyes traveled to the floor as the story ended. Phineas just held Ferb and they cried silently. They cried for their broken pasts, they cried to be with each other in the future. They held each other with their lives.

"I love you Ferb. I really do."

The green haired man held his partner in his lap. He kissed the top of his head. "I love you too Phin."

He held his hand as they walked up the steps to the golden gate. They walked in together not bothering to look back. They had no regrets. They would be together forever, finally.


End file.
